A Fowl State Of Affairs Book 1: Heroes, Myths And Liars
by dusk4224
Summary: When Holly finds Artemis spiralling into depression she tries to fix his broken mind. But when old enemies start to return and the dead begin to walk it looks like the worst is yet to come! So they call in old allies in the hope of stopping the upcoming threat. But this time the villains are not who they seem and everything good has fought to build is crumbling down.
1. Chapter 1 a bad day

A/N: Hi guys just a reminder that this is my first fic so please cut me some slack. I would love to get some reviews, good or bad. And now without further ado here is the first chapter.

Chapter 1 Bad News

Wednesday, Holly hated Wednesdays. Half of the week had passed by with her stuck doing her stupid desk job and with no end to the mind numbing work in sight. The last thing she needed was any extra problems, but as she walked past Trouble's office his voice yelled out "Short! Get in here!"

He was sounding more and more like Root every day, maybe it was the job. The office was a maze of filling cabinets and disorganized papers, Trouble's desk was situated in the middle of the room. Recently Trouble had thrown himself into his work, there were rumors it was because he had just gotten out of a bad relationship, but whatever it was Holly felt rather bad for him. As she walked up to his desk Trouble looked up at her with weary eyes.

"What is it Commander?"

"I have a surface mission for you." Trouble tepidly replied.

Holly's eyes lit up, suddenly alert, she would take any mission that allowed her to go to the surface. She'd taken three days off this month already; she told her superior that she was completing the ritual. But in reality it had only taken ten minutes, when she wasn't back for three days Trouble decided to stop giving her the benefit of doubt.

"Where on the surface do I need to go?"

"Ireland"

Holly's heart skipped a beat and she froze. She was certain this had something to do with Artemis.

She hadn't talked to him in four months. She hadn't talked to him since they got back from the past. Not since he had tricked her, betrayed her trust and broke her heart.

She was brought back from her daze by Trouble's voice.

"I want you to check up on Fowl. I haven't had any news on him for two months and he hasn't made any calls in the same amount of time, I had Foaly look through his phone history. Head up to the surface and check up on him for us, will you."

Holly walked out of the office and quickly headed towards the Ops Booth. Artemis hadn't made any phone calls in two months? That was beyond odd, even for him, Holly got the feeling something was up, something big. And Holly hadn't been there to help him with whatever was going on.

"D'arvit, he must be angry with me." She mumbled as she entered the Ops Booth.

Foaly was standing there holding out her kit.

"Nothing new" he said, a little softer than usual. "Just find out what he's up to"

Holly grabbed her kit then turned and walked out of the booth.

Foaly shouted after her "Be careful up there, something is definitely wrong."

As Holly walked through LEP HQ she mused. "This day just got a lot worse."


	2. chapter 2 night terrors

_**A/N hi guys this is not edited as well as the other one I haven't heard from my editor in a while. So I did my best if anyone else is willing to help that would be much appreciated. In other news I can if you guys want post the chapters like this until I hear from my editor. Or wait it's your choice thanks to everyone who followed, reviewed or favourited. Thank you **_

**Chapter 2 night terrors **

The room was dark. He liked the dark. It meant that hallucinations couldn't get to him.

Every day was the same. He'd wake up and there at one end of the dingy room. Would be a member of his family. Each would say the same thing. That he had failed them. That he deserved to be where they were instead of him. And he would agree with them. He would cry and plead but they would show no mercy.

Today was one of the rare days he awoke alone. His gaze swept over the room to the corner where the boxes of food he ordered yesterday were stacked. They were still sealed.

He hadn't seen any reason to eat. He was barely eating anyway and when he did he threw up almost instantly. He pitied Butler. All that work he put in making him gain muscle. For it all to go to waste. He was skinnier than when he was eleven.

As he headed for the door he glanced back at the steel frame and uncomfortable mattress he'd been sleeping on for the last month and a half. He was sleeping in the cell where he had kept holly. It was penance for his wrongs. All of them.

The room was empty except for six other things. A sig sour, a jade ponytail ring, a cuddly toy monkey in a lab coat, a pair of track suit bottoms, a gold locket with the words _aurum__potestas __est_ inscribed in elegant script across the lid. He ran back and placed it around his neck were it tangled with the final object.

A gold coin with a hole shot through it. It was given to him by Holly as a reminder of the spark of decency he had in side of him. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes. After all that had happened he hoped they would become greater friends. But she took him lying to her very hard.

Now he didn't know what to feel on one hand he loved her and wanted her to help him through this. But as soon as he thought this he remembered that she hadn't talked to him in four months and not visited him even though shed been to Ireland nine times in the last 3 months.

After all that had happened he still couldn't hate her. No the only thing he felt was sorrow deep sorrow. He had everything he would have ever wanted. Not anymore. He should be grief stricken. But the only thing he could think about was Holly.

Her auburn hair and mismatched eyes one pale blue and the other a deep hazel. But the one thing that continually prayed on his mind. Was her caramel skin and what hid under that pesky LEP jumpsuit.

No he can't be having those thoughts. Not about Holly. He wouldn't have those thoughts because he knew nothing would come of them. She didn't love him. Christ he didn't even know if she hated him or not.

He told himself that he didn't care but he knew he was lying. The worst thing about all that had happened was that the only thing he could think about was her. He missed her that was the only reason he was like this. Yet again he was lying and he knew it. He missed her, he wanted her, he needed her. Enough he'd go have a shower, a cold shower.

**One cold shower later **

Artemis padded bare foot down to the kitchen. He was wearing a pair of Armani boxers and a loose fitting dress shirt. He'd stopped getting dressed properly about two weeks ago.

He got up one morning and realised there was no need to wear a suit. There was no one in the manor and there hadn't been a visitor in around a fortnight. So he wandered around the manor in boxers and a shirt.

He arrived at the kitchen and walked towards one of the cupboards. He opened it without paying attention. He grabbed a bowl and wondered towards the table. He looked around the room for some food and all he found were a tin of peaches.

He walked over to the can. He studied it carefully. He'd never opened a tin before two months ago. He looked for the can opener. He rooted through the draws. Then it hit him. It was in the cell.

He stormed down stairs and into the cell. Artemis glared around the room. It was in a small pit next to the corner of the bed. Tears stung as they poured down his face. This was a reminder of the first time his plans had gone wrong.

It was also a reminder of Holly.

He picked up the can opener and ran back to the kitchen. Once he had arrived in the kitchen and opened the tin. He grabbed the bowl and poured the peaches inside. He reached the table where the washing up from the last five days was piled high.

Without realising it he was crying again. The tears cascaded down his cheeks falling into the bowl and mixing with the peaches. Suddenly he heard a voice. A voice he had thought about for the last four months.

"Artemis" he turned eyes a blaze. The hallucinations were back but this time they would know what it feels like. What it feels like to be tormented. His face still turned away he grabbed a knife from the table.

Turning around slowly he was taken aback. For the first time ever his conscience had taken the form of Holly. A maddening grin spread across his face. He walked towards the hallucination. "Artemis I've been so worried I thought th-"it kept blabbering on.

Time to silence it once and for all. "You shall torment me no longer" he said shakily. "Artemis are you feeling o-"he cut her off mid sentence with a swipe at her with the knife. She grabbed his arm and aimed a short jab of her fist at his face. He staggered and fell backwards towards the table. Then with only a stabbing pain in his side everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3 a freind in need

A/N: Hi guys it's been a while but me and my editor have been really busy getting all the chapters perfect. So here's where I want your opinion. I can either post the unedited chapter and send it to my editor for him to check out at the same time like this one or I could just send it to my editor and you guys will have to wait. So either PM me or tell me in a review I don't mind which. Sorry for all the faf let's get on with the chapter

P.S I do not own Artemis Fowl or any of the other characters. Just my twisted story line and a notebook with all the future story lines in it. I keep it on my person at all times so no stealing.

A/N: merry Christmas you guys better fricking appreciate this seeing as I spent my Christmas eve finishing this. So take some time to review it would make my Christmas. Thank you so much every review I get nearly makes me cry with joy. Lots of love to all my reviewers.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Pipa (you know who you are.) she is my moral compass and one of my greatest friends. She helped me through hell and back and stopped me falling back down. Thank you so much you mean the world to me. This is a test to see if you read this. Thanks

**Chapter 3 a friend in need**

1 hour prior outside fowl manor

Holly flew around the manor looking for a gap in the security. There were so many. A couple of open windows and all the cameras were off. Holly stopped outside the back door. It was ajar. Butler would never let this happen. Holly assumed that he wasn't there.

She took off again heading for his bedroom window. As she approached the window she noticed the curtains flutter. Odd the window was open. She flew inside.

The floor was wet and the floorboards were rotten. The room was layered in dust. The bed was unmade and the bookshelves were surprisingly empty. Her gaze shifted to his desk. Again it was empty. Except for a small usb stick. She picked it up and pocketed it.

Foally took this opportunity to speak "by the looks of it this room hasn't been used in at least a month. This means that the window has been open just as long."

Holly thought about this "_he must have left it open for_ _a reason._" There was one obvious one but holly didn't want to get her hopes up. "I'm going to check his study." She hoped that her voice could hide her true emotions. She was worried about him. It was unlike his usual demeanour he would have found her now or given some hint he knew she was there.

But there was nothing no butler, no gloating voice and no vampire smile looming out of the darkness. She opened the door. The corridor was covered in dust. There were no footprints trailing along the floor. No sign that anyone had even been there. She arrived at the door to the study and heard the low hum of a computer.

She almost jumped for joy. He was in there working, everything would be ok. She opened the door and began to speak."Artemis I've been so worried about you." The room was empty and covered in dust. Like his bedroom.

She walked over to the keyboard and tapped the enter key. The screen flared up. It was locked. The password was five words long. She heard Foaly hum "this is going to be difficult. The password could be any combination of letters and numbers. I will try to hack it but it could take a while."

Holly was ignoring him completely. Her hands danced across the keyboard tapping five keys H-O-L- L-Y. A sweet chirping sound came from the computer as the screen unlocked. "Holly how did you know that." Foalys voice was a mix of surprise and hope. Holly pondered this. She understood the first emotion but was confused by the second.

What was he hopeful for? That Artemis was alive? Obviously. But maybe something else as well. Hope that Artemis told her his password. That they had become closer. Maybe she was reading too much into this.

She turned to the screen and was shocked at what she saw. It was the schematics of a building. A very familiar building. Her apartment complex. There were notes and scribbles all over it. "Holly" Foalys voice was filled with worry. "He was trying to break into haven."

Holly heard the sound of a shower being turned on. Before either could say a word she was out of the room and running towards the sound. She arrived outside a bathroom.

The door was locked no surprise there. Before she could kick it down the door lock clicked. She jumped back as far as she could just as out stepped. "Artemis" Foaly and Holly spoke in unison.

He was wearing a loose fitting, unbuttoned dress shirt and a pair of red Armani boxers. She couldn't help but stare. His chest looked like it had gained mussel and lost it in quick secession. "Holly your drooling" Foaly was laughing as he said this. Holly's cheeks flushed. "I was not drooling." The trickle of saliva rolling down her chin told a different story.

"Holly do you notice anything different about the mud boy. He looks like he hasn't eaten much recently. Or at all." Foalys voice was layered with concern." I think something has happened to his family Foaly." They arrived at his destination, the kitchen.

The table was a mess covered in plates, cutlery and, Holly nearly shrieked, whiskey bottles. One bottle was shattered and half of it lay poking off the end of the table. "Frond Holly he's been drinking this must be bad. Also I scanned the manor, there are no life signs."

Holly had had enough. She unshielded and stood at the end of the table. "Artemis" her voice was soothing and calm. He turned to her. She almost jumped. His eyes were fierce and almost terrifying. She saw him snatch up a knife but decided not to let on that she knew what he was planning.

"Artemis I've been so worried I thought that." She noticed him begin to strike and prepared to counter. He swung at her with the knife. She grabbed his arm and punched him in the face. He fell into the table and right onto the broken bottle. He fell to the floor blood seeping from his side. "well done Holly you ignore him, punch him and then ruined his shirt."


	4. Chapter 4 a freind in deed

**A/N **hi guys and girls it's been a while but I've been busy weeping over my failed relationship prospects so yeah. That probably explains a lot of the goings on in this chapter. I'm sorry if I'm bringing you guys down but it's not been easy the past few days.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Artemis fowl. Even though I've sent an absurd number of emails to Mr. Colfer begging him to sell it to me.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to all of those who I have had an argument with in the last few days. But it is my fault I know it is but I can't change how I feel so you have to deal with it or leave me be.

**Chapter 4 a friend in deed **

Holly was panicking. Artemis was collapsed on the floor blood pouring from the wound in his side. Holly crouched down and placed a hand on his chest

. "Heal" her voice quivered with emotion. The blue sparks danced across the skin under his shirt. And then back to her hand. She was knocked back across the room.

"Foaly my healing didn't work what do I do" "I need to have a look at him take off his shirt" Holly walked back over to him blushing furiously and gently pulled of his shirt. She heard the familiar sound of her helmet scanning the area for unusual devices or anomalies.

"I've got a hit Artemis upper forearm." Holly shifted her gaze to the place in question and saw a black box strapped to his arm. Foalys voice was a mix of interest and worry." You have to be careful. That box has the capability of reversing the magical flow. Open the front carefully and have look." She reached over and lifted the lid.

Inside was an air tight container with an acorn inside. It was burnt and black; wires connected it to a selection of needles which were embedded into his arm. "Foaly I'm scared this is dark stuff, I mean how did he do this." "We will figure that out later but right now we need to focus on making sure he doesn't die of blood loss"

Holly turned gripped his shoulders and swung her legs over his waist and sat on him. She griped the box and tugged it out of his arm. Red sparks shot across his body. They stung when they hit her legs.

She placed her hands on his chest and screamed "HEAL". She curled up there, in the kitchen, on Artemis chest, covered in his blood. The last thing she heard was Foaly saying "why does she have to get so sentimental when she heals."


	5. Chapter 5 a tragic revelation

**A/N **hi guys and girls it's been a while. It gives me great pleasure to tell you all that I have surpassed 1000 views. Wow I mean you guys actually read this stuff. I think it's terrible. So on my profile I am going to publish a description of a character that will arrive in the next chapter. I am requesting that anyone who is a good drawing create a picture of him. I don't care what medium you use. I will look at all of them if you are interested please leave me a note in a review or pm me. Just pm anyway I love talking to you guys it makes me really giddy hearing your feed back I don't mind if you want to give me suggestions just pm me or leave a review. Pre chapter ramble over

Disclaimer: sing along now I don't own Artemis fowl. I own very little but the notebook this is written in. (a real notebook not the laptop) and I think that is starting to fall apart.

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Millie. You are really important to me as you know. The kitten is a work in progress. But I will find one don't you worry.

Ps I know have an archive of our own account and a blog I will put links at the end of the chapter

**Chapter 5 a terrifying revelation **

Artemis awoke to a stabbing pain in his side. He moved his hand to brush along his lower left side. There was a small scar there but no recollection of how he obtained it. He tried to sit up and then noticed the elf culled up on his chest. "What holly" his memories came flooding back to him. He attacked her. He suddenly felt ill. His arms wrapped around her subconsciously. She literally purred at this. Her face angled up eyes closed. "Artemis" she mumbled. Her lips opened and closed seeking his own. Without thinking he angled his head down and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned but it was quieter than he had expected. Then he noticed the closed eyes and light rise and fall of her chest, she was asleep. He clutched her to his chest and sat up slowly. She didn't stir so he stood up, her in his arms, and walked to the cell. He laid her in the bed and pulled the blanket over her exquisite body. As he was about to leave she spoke in her sleep. "I'm sorry mother I let you down" Artemis was taken aback by this. He kissed her forehead and turned off the light. He was going to make this up to her. He was so lucky that he'd had those objects custom made.

Holly awoke in a dim room. The lights were off and the room was lit by candles. She knew this room it had visited her in so many bad dreams. It was the cell. Artemis had put her in the cell. But it was different the door was open and the corridor was also lit by candles. As she pulled of the blanket she noticed the pile of clothes on the floor and a note placed on top of them. She opened it.

"Dear Holly

The clothes on the floor are for you. I had them made for you before the time travel incident. I have prepared dinner in the main dining hall. I am sorry for earlier I was not myself. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me I have something I wish to discuss with you.

Artemis"

Holly gazed at the pile and picked a very tight fitting T-shirt and an even tighter pair of jeans. Revenge would be sweet.

She crept out of the cell and was shocked to see the candles lit the corridor in some kind of path. She followed it feeling like she was Alice in some weird parody of Alice in wonderland. She walked through the house following the trail of candles. After a surprisingly long walk she arrived at a huge pair of oak doors. As she stepped toward them they swung open.

The dining hall was magnificent. One wall was just an astonishingly large window. It showed the fowl estate once a beautiful place left to wreck and ruin. Artemis had forgotten about the grounds when he was searching for his farther and again when he met Holly. She would have to ask him what he planned to do with the grounds.

The oak table in the middle of the room was beautiful it had elegant patterns carved into it. But the thing that caught her eye the most about the room was the large chandelier in its centre. It was a very regal object. It was made of gold obviously and had around a hundred individually lit candles. It must have taken him at least an hour to light all those.

She glanced back to the table and saw two sets of cutlery placed either side of the table. She walked over to the chair closest to her. There was a stool placed next to it obviously there to help her get on the seat. "Oh Artemis so thoughtful" she said voice dripping with sarcasm. She climbed onto the stool then onto the chair.

She was facing away from the only other set of doors in the room. The ones that lead to the kitchen. Fowl manor had two kitchens. The one she found Artemis in earlier. That one was used by the fowls whenever they didn't have formal guests around. The other was used rarely mainly for one of Angeline's charity balls which they let the caterers use.

She heard the doors open and craned her neck to try and catch a glimpse of Artemis.

She eventually saw him walking towards her carrying two plates. He placed one in front of her walked the long distance around one end of the table and sat in the other chair. She gazed at the food in front of her. A vegetable stir fry yum. Holly wasn't a vegetarian but she preferred not to eat meat.

They ate in silence until Holly had the bravado to speak. "Arty what happened." He looked up at her with his shocking blue eyes. She only just noticed what he had changed into. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Holly stopped breathing for a second. "I take it by your reaction that you like my apparel" his voice yanked her out of her daze.

She was about to come back with a witty retort but he spoke first. "And to answer your question it is a long and complicated story I really don't want to tell." He choked up at the last words.

Holly decided to do something that later on could be classed as one of the best ideas of her life. She moved the cutlery and plates out the way, clambered onto the table and sat on his lap facing him. "Tell me Artemis please" she tried something she'd been practising for weeks. She widened her eyes sniffed and stuck out her bottom lip.

He held out valiantly but eventually gave in. "Fine Holly I'll tell you." She rested he head on his shoulder. "Ok so two months ago I arranged a trip to the Bahamas for me, my family, the Butlers and Minerva. The day before we were meant to go on a trip I got a call from a business associate who was willing to fund one of my projects but he could only meat the next day. So I explained the problem to my family and told them to go without me. Mother and Butler were reluctant but eventually agreed. So I waited in the manor for my associate he never showed so I searched his company but instead of that being the first thing that came up was an article in the news that day. He'd been shot when leaving the plane in Ireland. The never found the shooter." The next day I call his company to find out more information but the company has shut down completely. So after a week of scheming and planning I get a phone call from someone who tells me in a nice soothing voice that there's been an accident. There was an explosion on the boat my friends and family were on. The ship was destroyed and they've been announced dead."

Tears were streaming down his face. He clutched Holly to his chest crying openly. She held him and let him weep. "Dead Holly all of them are dead nearly everything I love gone." He kept talking and Holly was worried he'd say something he'd regret. She did something that when she looked back on it in later years was one of the best things she'd ever done. She kissed him. Not a tentative I'm here for you kiss but one filled with lust and passion. His mouth kept moving for the first few seconds before he realized what was going on.

He moved from her lips to her neck nipping and sucking on the flesh. Whilst he was doing this she gazed around the room. Something caught her eye. A little red dot on the wall posit to the window. It disappeared then reappeared on the chain of the chandelier. She realized what was going on just in time. She placed her hands on the table and pushed. The both shot forward across the room towards the only wall void of door.

A gunshot rang through the room, the chain snapped and the chandelier came crashing down. Artemis looked in horror as it landed at his feet and the table caught fire. He gazed out the window in search of the shooter. Holly looked as well and saw a helicopter recede into the distance.

Artemis was literally fuming. Holly had only seen him this angry once and that was when she had come to visit him on the surface and had been called back after 3 hours due to some rookie letting a goblin free by mistake. The next day the same rookie was arrested for a bank robbery he obviously didn't commit. He only just got off. Holly had a theory that the accusation was made by Artemis.

Holly stood and gazed at the burning table for a couple of seconds the decided to go get a fire extinguisher. She jogged over to the kitchen doors, opened them and grabbed one placed by the door. She turned to see Artemis breathing very slowly and still staring at the burning dining table.

Holly knew that Artemis would need something to take his mind off the attempt on their lives for a little while. She put out the fire quickly and walked over to him. Standing on tip toes she was just tall enough to kiss him. Which is what she did.

He spoke after a couple of minutes of fevered kissing "they could have killed you. The bastard targeting me was fine but trying to kill you was a step too far. He is going to pay." "Who Artemis" Holly was scared. She hadn't seen Artemis like this since he got his memory back. "I don't know Holly I wish I knew."

archive of our own link www#Archive of our own#org /works/644112/chapters/1169269

Blog www#dusk4224writer#blog#com

replace # with .


	6. Chapter 6 the lunar king

**A/N **hey guys so I know I haven't updated in a while but I will make it up to you now. This chapter introduces the villain of the piece. This is by far my favourite chapter. There are a couple of funny stories behind the creation of this chapter. Look out for them in my blog. I will place a link at the end of the chapter. So look out for them both 1. The name game and 2. A grave in the sun. So yeah here goes noting

**Chapter 6 the lunar king **

Damien Fell was not dead. That was the only justifiable reason for being in a graveyard this late at night. Especially one in the centre of Paris. The Pere Lachaise cemetery was dark, quiet and most importantly closed.

No one would bat an eye at a trio of black vans with tinted windows driving through the usually closed gates. A group of heavily armed men led by a man in a blood red suit filed out of the vehicles. His ruby toped cane clacked across the cobbles.

The cane was an interesting spectacle. It was long and hollow but there was definitely something inside but very few of the men knew what. The ruby that was now clutched in Damien's hand had deep grove marks in it. There were five of them in total and his fingers fit snugly inside them. They looked like they were made by claws.

He walked through the grave yard towards the right hand corner. The men were just as interesting as there leader. They all wore black military uniforms with a logo pressed on the right breast. It was a wolf embossed over a full moon. They carried a variety of weapons from rifles to shotguns to pistols. They worked with the efficacy of military soldiers honed by years of training.

They spread out while keeping a keen eye on their master. He walked to a selection of reasonably fresh tombs. They were made of white marble and had something in Latin written on each of the lids.

He walked over to the first one _quae perierunt pater_ wasinscribed on the lid. A group of men in civilian clothing walked forward.

His elite guard they were a variety of people from young to old. Male and female. They had one thing in common they had all tried to kill him and afterwards proved the allegiance. His two lead men Scott and Will were off collecting the Valkyrie. The most powerful of his creations. A short, fat, balding man walked forward.

"My lord I forgot the crowbar's I left it in the van." Damien looked down at him and snarled. "Well then go get It." Damien jeered. The man ran away. He gazed up at the moon. It was full. Perfect. It is fitting that he lost Fenrir on a full moon and the plan to bring him back would start on one as well. The phone in his breast pocket began to vibrate and boom out a loud piece of music which cut through the silence of the graveyard like a knife. Devil in disguise by Elvis it could be only one person.

" Hello my trusted lieutenant has everything gone to plan." He heard the sound of helicopter blades and rushing wind. "Yes sir Short was there just like you guessed so we shot out the chandelier chain. The thing came crashing down. Nearly hit them as well. Still waiting to hear from Will and Scott I'll call you when they've got the Valkyrie."

The fat man ran back to him. "I've got the crowbar's sir." He held out a bag. Damien took the bag and threw it behind him. He never heard it hit the floor. His men were good.

"How long have you been working for us Jack?" Of course he knew. "Seven years sir." The man was sweating now, good he liked it when they panicked." Well jack I'm sorry but we're going to have to let you go."

Damien pulled on the top of his cane. In a flash of silver a blade was smoothly removed from the cane and cut across the man's neck. He dropped to the floor dead.

He held out his hand behind his back. A crowbar was placed in his hand. He prised open the grave. A man lay there breathing shallowly. He was wearing a pair of swimming trunks and a t-shirt.

Damien pulled out a stun baton from his pocket and stabbed it into his arm. An electric jolt shocked through his body. Damien loomed over his face "Wake up Mr Fowl, we have much to discuss." The man's eyes blinked open and he stared at Damien with fear.

"You... You bastard how dare you-." "Put a sock in it we have work to do." Damien turned to his men. "Boys get the rest of them out and to their locations be careful with the big ones there vicious." His phone rang and Elvis blurted through the cemetery again.

"Sir I got the call from Will, him and Scott will be with you in a couple of minutes. They got the Valkyrie" "Tell them if they break it then there going to die, slowly." "Yes boss" his lieutenant said.

That's why Damien liked him. He was loyal and he didn't ask questions. That's why he was his lieutenant and not a member of his elite guard. He would also be the first of the wolf pack. His prised soldiers. When it was ready all would fear him and Fowl will scream for mercy.

Will and Scott arrived behind him lugging the Valkyrie. "What do you want us to do with this boss?" He turned to the burly ex-marines. They had identical short blond hair and carried the black monolith that was the Valkyrie. "Set it up you fools." They placed it on the floor and started pulling out slots and compartments. His phone rang again. "Boss it's the LEP they've found you." His phone went back in his pocket. "Ok guys we have company the good commander Kelp has found us. Shoot to kill."

**E37 Paris shuttle port.**

Trouble Kelp stared at his men all gathered in the shuttle port. He'd pulled strings and got some of the most able members of the LEP to help him with the apprehension of the suited man.

He'd murdered over 20 LEP officers in the last month. He was caught leaving Haven by a group of officers. They're all dead now but not before one got a tracker on him. This man was a killer like never seen in Haven. He was human or at least looked human.

A photographer had got a perfect picture of him. He was wearing a red suit jacket, black shirt, blue tie and bizarrely a pair of jeans. His shoulder length brown hair framed his attractive face perfectly. His mouth was open in mid-speech and trouble could just see a set of abnormally sharp canine teeth. But the two things that caught Trouble's eyes the most was his burning orange eyes and the cane he was holding.

The bastard was going to die! He exited the office and faced the people he had chosen. He saw familiar faces such as Vinyáya and a demon he'd personally requested named Saber.

Saber's black and red skin stood out from the crowd. He was covered in belts and scabbards. Trouble's voice was stern "we move quickly and cleanly. Shoot to kill, no prisoners any one working with them must be killed that is what I have been told by the council. Now move out."

**10 minutes later in the cemetery **

Trouble saw the target standing with a couple of other humans next to a huge black pillar. He snuck up behind them and landed. They whirled around. "Hello commander how are you." Trouble dived back just in time as a blade swiped right through were his head had just been.

The man and two soldiers on either side of him were wearing a pair of very familiar mirrored glasses. The sound of cocking guns made Trouble and the rest of the LEP officers dive behind headstones. Gunfire ripped through the graveyard. Trouble looked back over his men.

Five were dead and Saber was lunging towards the man battle axe in hand. He swung it over his head and the man rolled out the way. A silver flash cut through the air in front of the man and sliced through Saber's upper arm. The man slid past Saber climbed up his back and racked his blade down Saber's chest. The demon collapsed blood spurting from his chest. The man brushed down his front, turned to Trouble and waved.

"Retreat we have lost to many people retreat." They powered up there wings. Over the gunfire he could just hear what the man was saying.

"The wind did blow, and the night did glow.

The wolf's blood stained the floor below.

He stood there then and turned his wing.

The darkest man the lunar king.

Trouble flew away mind racing.

Demon blood is very hard to get out of clothing. His suit was ruined he'd have to go buy a new one. Damien turned to Will and Scott.

"Tell the men that they can take what they want from the dead fairies but they must dispose of the bodies either way. After that you are to come with me." "Why sir." "Were are we going." "First we're going to buy a suit, then we're going to Ireland to meet someone who is just dyeing to see me." As he walked off he spoke in an overdramatic voice.

"No one else had seen that day.

His ice cold heart beat away.

The lunar king, the half elf lord.

The darkest days, through burning eyes

A wolf and the raised dead light the skies.

The lunar king, the half elf lord.

He lost it all to a silver sword."


	7. Chapter 7 the second seige of fowl manor

**A/N **hi guys this me saying I'm astonished that you guys didn't post any messages about the thing I mentioned last time. I'm working my ass off here a little appreciation would be nice still back to work. Also I have been listening to the sound track to doctor horrible sing along blog and penny's song really has a great analogy with holly

_Here's a story of girl who grew up lost and lonely _

_Thinking love was fairy tale and Trouble was made only for me._

_Even in the darkness every colour can be found_

_And every drop of rain brings water to things growing in the ground._

_Greif replaced with pity for a city barley coping_

_Dreams are easy to achieve if hope is all I'm hoping to be_

_Anytime you're hurt there's one who had it worse around_

_And every drop of rain will keep you growing feed your sowing in the ground._

These lyrics always meant a lot to me. Still chapter 7 woo

Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to two people and a group of people. Pipa again for her continued support. Alex because he is one of the only other people who show outward support. And finally to all those who reviewed. I answer every one including favourites and follows. Thank you for supporting me so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis fowl. As you probably guessed. ]

P.s I am still waiting for any pictures anyone has drawn. And this is set after the time paradox because if it was set any later it will mess up my plot. And I haven't finished the last guardian because I can't read it after so recently reading an unexpected turn of events.

**Chapter 7 the Second Siege Of Fowl Manor**

Artemis stared at the dying flames. The dining hall was in ruins. He decided that it would be a good idea to go find Holly. He headed straight for the kitchen where he awoke earlier. She was there tearing the room apart looking for something.

"Christ holly what are you doing." She gazed back at him. "I can't find my neutrino" she huffed. "That doesn't mean you have to destroy my kitchen looking for it." "No I just want to" she grinned mischievously at him.

She skipped up to him and jumped. He only just caught her. He looked her in her mismatched eyes and his face fell. "Holly you have to leave" his voice was obviously trying to hide the tears that were threatening to burst forth. "It's much too dangerous for you to stay here. I will sort the problem myself." Holly let go of him and jumped to the floor.

"Arty you can't be serious. We can solve this together." He glared at her "No Holly not this time we've been lucky so far that no one has died but the things we're dealing with are too powerful. I am asking you to leave if you don't then I will call commander Kelp and have him send retrieval one." His voice was level and emotionless. The thing that happened next Artemis could never have prepared for.

Holly grabbed his collar and pulled him down to eye level with her. "Don't you dare" she growled and mashed her lips to his. He fell back and Holly straddled his stomach. He tried fighting her for a minuet trying desperately not to admit he'd lost the argument. Then he decided that the only good thing he could do it this situation was kiss back. He moaned as Holly moved from his lips to his jaw to his neck. While she nibbled at the flesh there Artemis combed his hands through her hair.

Suddenly a high pitched ringing blared through the room and Holly nearly jumped five feet in the air. "Arty what the hell is that?" Artemis's brow furrowed. "The perimeter alarm but this is the one for near the house. One should have gone off as soon as anyone enters the grounds. We best get to the security room." They ran through the house and eventually arrived at the security room.

It was locked with a retinal scanner. Holly grinned "I thought the only existed in spy films." Artemis opened the door grinned at her and headed for the monitors that showed the grounds.

"No one there. Strange changing to peoples cameras." "Peoples cameras?" "Security cameras made from the helmets Butler and I stole. They allow us to see shielded fairies." He pressed a couple of keys and then stared at the screen open mouthed. "Holly if I'm not mistaken which I rarely am the heavily armed men approaching the front doors are wearing shimmer suits."

"WHAT" Holly shouted? She pushed past Artemis and stared at the screen. "I mean he said he was powerful but this is impossible" Holly turned around to Artemis "who said that Arty" "He only gave me a name I couldn't find any record of him anywhere. He said it was Damien Fell." Holly nearly screeched in terror. "You can't have met him. He was just a story mothers told their children to stop them going off and marrying mud men. But after what Julius said I never was certain"

"Holly what are you talking about? Who is this man?" "Artemis you've met a myth, a man who shouldn't exist but does. The most I know was that he was first herd of over fifteen thousand years ago. Then disappeared and was apparently born eight hundred years ago." Artemis's eyes bugged out "how on earth do you know that."

"Because him and Julius and Turnball Root were best friends. He disappeared around six hundred and fifty years ago. That's the most fact I have about him. There's a really long poem about it. I only remember one bit. The purest elf of beauty sure. Fell for a mud man her heart did lure. The man stayed by his love through all. But neither did suspect the tragic fall." Artemis was stunned. The emotion she put through her words made it obvious that she understood their pain. "Artemis I need to ask you something. That box that was on your arm what was it?" His face fell voice sullen.

"It's a theory I came up with. I got an acorn that had been used in the ritual added a couple of powerful toxins found in a fairies blood stream and I made myself a very interesting device. It has the ability to recirculate magic around the body and out where it came in. Basically it makes the wearer immune to all magical abilities such as the Mesmer but it also makes me immune to healing." Holly glared at him. "What on earth possessed you to do that you fool." "I did what I deemed necessary to keep myself and my family safe." "Artemis you could have died, I couldn't bare it if you died."

"Holly what are you trying to say." His eyes were hopeful begging that she would say what he wanted no needed her to say. "Artemis fowl I… I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you." She looked up at him eyes wide. "Holly short I love you, I think I always have."

She opened her mouth to speak but a large explosion rocked the house. Artemis glanced at the monitor and saw that the front door had been blown off its hinges. Artemis grabbed Holly's hand and led her out the room. The arrived in the main hall but stayed on the area overlooking the ground floor. There were about six men stood around the room one significantly shorter than the others.

The short one was shouting to the rest "target is male, late teens about five foot five with black hair. There is also a sub-terrestrial somewhere in the building. They are to both be brought here alive understood." There was a chorus of yes sir's and they all left the room bar the short man and two goons.

"Holly do you recognize the voice from anywhere" "Yeah also that guy is short enough to be an elf if only I could see past that helmet." Two men appeared in the corridor behind them "stop right there" Holly and Artemis ran down separate corridors.

When Lord Hugo de Folé had created Fowl manor he had somehow made it so that no matter what direction you take you would always end up in the kitchen in the end. He arrived in the room and ducked behind the island in the centre. He heard a pair of heavy footfalls enter the room.

"God this is ridiculous why do they all think they can run away." "It doesn't matter just make sure that we find them. You remember what happened last time someone lost their captives." "Yeah they handed them over to Kobi and Abraham. God they're scary." "I heard that there are still couple of their experiment's roaming around the basements of val-." There was a brief scuffle. "You can't say the name or the collar." He made the sound of an explosion. "Still we bet search this room and find that spoilt brat."

They walked closer. Artemis realized that he was in deep trouble. There at his feet was a metal object. The neutrino. He picked it up, took a deep breath and shot up. For the first time ever his competence with a weapon wasn't terrible. He shot a burst into both men's chests. They fell to the floor unconscious. Before Artemis could even congratulate himself more footsteps headed towards the room. These were light obviously belonging to.

"Holly" the small elf ran into the room tears streaming down her face. She ran into his arms and he clutched her to his chest. "Holly what's wrong." She stared at him wide eyed. "The man who is in charge of these guys. It's Julius. Artemis Julius Root is alive!


	8. Chapter 8 old freinds old Rivals

**A/N well I can't believe it nearly 2,500 views. I cannot thank you enough. I don't think you guys realize how much this means to me. I really am thankful to all who reviewed, followed and favourited. I never thought when I first started publishing this stuff I never thought that anyone would read it. **

**Please review, favourite and follow. Plus if you could leave feedback in a review or a PM that would be brilliant. Thanks **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl surprise surprise.**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Jake. That moment when you try to correct me on something that I actually got right. Thanks for trying though.**

**Chapter 8 Old Friends Old Rivals **

Artemis had witnessed many miracles since holly had entered his life. The curing of his mother, his father's return and the saving of Butler's life. But a man who died in an explosion coming back to life and working for the bad guys. No way.

"Holly are you sure. I mean Julius only wanted what's best for the people why would he work with this psychopath." She shot him a glare that could melt glaciers "I know it was him I recognise his voice anywhere. But what I don't understand is why. Why would he do that to me he was one of my closest friends."

She buried her head into his shoulder. "Well Holly you really did disappoint me." Both their heads snapped around.

Standing by the door to the room was the formally deceased Julius Root, surrounded by armed men. "Get your hands of her mud whelp." Artemis slowly stepped away from Holly. "Good now drop the weapon and place your hands in front of you." One of the soldiers ran forward and cuffed him. "Good boy Fowl now Holly am I going to have to cuff you as well or will you come quietly."

Holly stared at him, her face a mix of emotions. "How are you here? You died I know you did I saw it." A grin flickered across his face. "Holly you of all people should have faith in magic. All my master had to do was add a bit of science and now we can raise the dead. Not on mass and we need some of the targets D.N.A or preferably their body."

Artemis stared up at Root obviously enthralled. Holly turned to him. "Arty this is not a lecture we are hostages at the moment." She turned to Root "but why Julius. You loved the people what drove you to work with a group of murderers."

He glared at her "get up and start walking someone wants to talk to you." Holly stood up and walked beside Artemis she put one of her hands in his. As they walked towards the entrance hall Root spoke again. "Well looks like little Holly's all grown up, finally grown up and found yourself a man. Well I say man but look at him."

A couple of the men laughed at this. Root kept going "still he looks big enough to fill you up" more laughs. They arrived at the hall. Standing in the middle of the room surrounded by a group of people was a man in a sky blue suit.

"Hello Master Fowl how are you on this fine day." The grin that spread across Damien Fells face was gigantic. "Perfectly fine Mr Fell why are you visiting me." "I have an object you might be interested in acquiring." "What would this object be?" Damien pulled out a walkie talkie strapped to his waist. "Bring him in boys." Through the remains of the door came two heavily grizzled marines and between their arms.

"BECKETT!" Artemis roared running down the steps towards him. Beckett looked up tears in his eyes "A-arty." "Don't worry Beckett everything is going to be okay." "That's good fowl lie to brother I will remind him of that when your blood stains this very floor. Still I'm just here to deliver the goods oh and this."

He threw a piece of paper in the air. "Little Myles is very scared you better find him fast or something might happen." He swaggered out of the room followed by the goons, Root bringing up the rear. "Have fun mud man your days are numbered." He turned to Holly "the winds of change are coming and this time there's nothing your team of makeshift heroes can do to stop it."

He chucked her the keys to Artemis's cuffs and left. Holly ran forward and released him. He rushed past her and clutched Beckett in his arms. "Oh god Beckett I thought you were dead." Artemis words were interrupted by sobs from both him and his brother. He looked over his shoulder to see Holly looking on this family scene with affection. Artemis stood up and beckoned for Holly to join them. When she was standing by his side he placed his hand in hers.

"Beckett I'd like you to meet Holly." Beckett's eyes lit up her name. "Are you the one who Artemis was talking to mummy about?" "Yes Beckett now go fetch some clothes we are going on a trip, you as well Holly." "Wait Arty what about the note." They both ran over to it. The words were written in a long elegant hand.

_Down into the pit you fell _

_Straight into the jaws of hell_

_The death of creatures great and small_

_The richest of people hated by all _

"Any ideas arty." He thought about for a few seconds. "None but I will figure it out."

Holly stared at him for a second. His pale blue eyes hidden behind his long, raven hair. "Where are we going Artemis" he looked up shocked that she was still there. "China someone there still owes me a favour."

**3 hours later.**

Artemis's jet was huge. The black monstrosity was at least the size of 3 buses length ways. Inside it was like being in a flat. There were 5 bedrooms, a kitchen, a lounge and a small office.

Holly was sitting in the cockpit next to Artemis whilst Beckett took a nap in his room. Holly was trying in vain to move her arms. Once they had arrived on the jet Holly had skipped into the cockpit and attempted to press every button in the hope of figuring out how it works.

After she got to close to a red button behind a glass case Artemis had left the room and returned with a couple of ties. In a surprising show of strength he pinned her arms to the chair and tied them there with the ties. Holly was now pouting staring at Artemis pleading for him to let her free.

After glancing over and seeing her like this he got up and stood in front of her. He placed his hand under her chin pushing her head upwards and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned as he traced his tongue across her teeth. "Artys got a girlfriend" Beckett sung from the door way. Artemis turned and lunged at him. Beckett screeched and ran out the room. Artemis followed. Holly sat there listening to Artemis laughter, genuine laughter something she rarely heard from him and Becket's squeals.

"Beckett, come out Beckett" Artemis said. She heard footsteps approach her chair and suddenly there were hands untying the ties. Once her hands were free she looked at her saviour. "Help me" Beckett whispered.

"Ok sit on the chair and in 2 minutes I want you to make a noise that will let Arty know you're here." Holly crept next to the door and waited. Beckett giggled. Just on cue Artemis crept into the room. Holly sprung onto his back and he fell to the floor. She landed on top of him.

"Surprise" Holly whispered into his ear. Artemis groaned "no fair who said you could team up." Beckett yawned. Artemis looked up at him. "Not to sound like our mother but back to bed with you young man." Beckett trudged out the room and Holly followed him.

The reached Beckett's room and he hopped into bed. Holly pulled the blanket and kissed Beckett on the forehead. She turned and walked towards the door. "Do you love him" Beckett said voice quite. "Yes" Holly said turning back to the boy. "Good because he loves you. He never stops talking about you when dad's not around." Holly turned around walked to the door. "I do love him I really do." The last thing she saw before she turned off the light was Becket's smiling face.


	9. chapter 9 dimonds of the purest blue

**A/N Hi guys how are you all. I have being try to get the timeline of the plot in order. This chapter introduces another character from the series. And a new OC a really interesting one who pops up throughout the series. As I mentioned in one of the authors notes I would be honoured if someone would draw the favourite scene or character so far. The best ones will make it as the book covers. Also lots of love to those who reviewed. And special thanks to my guest reviewers because I can't get in contact with you. And next chapter to celebrate the 10****th**** official chapter will be a Q&A so ask what you want of me. **

**A/N I edited this chapter because a few of you said It was not to my usual standards so I re did the end. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Adri Herondale she was the one who told me to get myself in gear and work and helped keep me in chipper spirits throughout all the stuff that's been going on. So thanks **

**I don't own Artemis Fowl so deal with it **

**Chapter 9 Diamonds of the Purest Blue **

Artemis stared out of the cockpit of the plane. They had just landed on a run way in the middle of a dense forest. Holly had fallen asleep in the co-pilots chair. Artemis stared at her sleeping form. Her chest lightly rose and fell in her sleep. He pondered all that had happened in the past few days. After four months of no contact, she arrives just in time to save him. Then after an attempted assassination she confesses her love for him and goes gallivanting across the world in search of his brother. He smiled and tucked her auburn hair behind her ear. He crept down the hall and into his room. He pulled Holly's helmet out of her bag and placed it on the bed.

He tapped the visor. "Foaly I know your there, I need your help." Writing appeared on the visor. PLUG ME IN TV FOALY :) Artemis stared at the message. Without thinking he picked it up and walked into the living room. After a couple of minutes of messing with the wires behind the TV Foaly's face appeared on the screen. "Hello mud man." "Foaly a pleasure I'm sure." Foaly's grin spread across his face like wild fire. "How are you doing Artemis, can I ask where Holly is." "Asleep" A flicker of worry danced across Artemis's face. Most people wouldn't have noticed but Foaly wasn't most people. "Artemis what happened to Holly" "nothing she's perfectly safe. Well except an attempted assassination and people coming back from the dead." Foaly seemed to ignore everything he'd just said. "She did it didn't she." The blush on Artemis's pale cheeks told the truth. "AT A GIRL Holly. She just won me 10 ounces of gold." Artemis gaped at him horrified. "You placed bets on our affection! Who else is involved?" Foaly grinned "Not many just me, Mulch, Doodah, Trouble, Grub and Butler of course. Hey where is the big guy, actually where are you my sensors are telling me you're in China." "Then your sensors are working perfectly we are in China I am leaving Beckett with someone and I have a meeting as well." "Wait a second where is Butler and why are you with your brothers." Artemis's face fell and tears brimmed in his eyes. "Brother Foaly my family are missing believed kidnapped by a psychopath by the name of Damien Fell." Foaly's expression turned stern. "I think you may need to come down here Trouble wants a word with you and Holly." "Of course you're having problems with him as well I assume." Foaly nodded "so who are you leaving him with."

"Me" the woman's voice cut through the air like a knife. Artemis snapped his head around. There she stood, a woman so shrouded in mystery that she was better hidden than the people. Butler always did speak highly of her. "You're early." "Of course I am Master Fowl did you expect any different." "No I didn't" Artemis took this moment to take in her appearance. She looked like she was in her mid-forties which wasn't true. She'd been around for much longer than that. She was built like a gymnast. But despite her feminine appearance she could have killed nearly everyone Artemis had ever met. Her hair was the same shade of raven as Artemis's. "So we're using last names are we? Well fine Madam Ko you can be like that." Artemis turned to stare at her open mouthed. "Yo-you are the one we couldn't mesmerise." Madam Ko chuckled. "She was there at one of the old goblin surface riots. But when one of the officers tried to wipe her it didn't work. She then knocked the officer unconscious and fled." Artemis hummed thinking. "Which officer was it?" There was a screech from the door way. Artemis turned to see Holly and madam Ko in a deadly stare off. Foaly spoke up. "That'd be Holly. Holly went missing for two weeks afterwards." There was then the sound of running and then Holly let out a giggle. Artemis turned. Again. Holly and madam Ko were in a bone crunching hug. "I missed you" Holly shrieked "you should have called." Artemis sat down and rubbed his head "I need a drink."

After a glass of water (Foaly refused outright to let Artemis near the alcohol) Artemis went to wake Beckett. The small boy was wide awake and already packed. "Where am I going Arty?" Artemis stared into his brothers eyes. "You're going to stay with some people who can protect you. Because I can't do that anymore." A tear trickled down Artemis's cheek he clutched his brother in a bone crushing hug. "I will miss you little brother"

Artemis, Holly, Beckett and Madam Ko had piled into a jeep being driven by a burly man with a blue diamond tattooed onto his shoulder. The man spoke in a thick southern American drawl. Holly had originally shielded until the man asked Madam Ko where she was. Holly shimmered into visibility and slapped the man round the back of the head. He swore and turned round. "Ah Holly it has been to long since I have seen beautiful face." Artemis glared daggers at him he wrapped his arm around Holly's shoulders. He studied the man he had spikey blond hair and a short beard. His eyes were a luminous green. Holly turned her head to face him "Artemis this is Andrew Snow he worked with me while I stayed with the Blue Diamonds." Andrew nodded his head and turn round to face the country road. They headed up into the foot hills. Holly and Andrew chatted animatedly. Artemis turned to Madam Ko "I assume that she has agreed to see us then" Madam Ko nodded she has but I warn you she will not take kindly to you asking about Fell, he was exceedingly cruel to her." "Of course I would hate to anger the woman." Artemis heard Holly gasp and turned his head. They had arrived half way up one of the foothills.

Situated in front of them was a castle. Its blue bricks reflected the sunlight making it almost hypnotizing. Towers and turrets were manned by men and women. Artemis had heard Butler mention this place but never in any great detail. Andrew continued forwards and through the gates of the structure. They arrived in a courtyard full of people training. They used all manner of weapons against the wooden training dummies. They stepped out of the vehicle. Holly skipped off into one of the buildings, Beckett walked with Madam Ko asking all manner of questions. Artemis saw something that caught his eye. A sword lying unattended in the middle of the courtyard. He picked it up and tested its weight it was just light enough for him to wield in one hand. He picked it up and gave it a few practice swings. It felt good in his hands.

Artemis heard a low chuckle from behind him. Andrew stood there a similar sword clutched in his hands. "Let's see what you've got rich kid." With that he lunged. Artemis was not untrained with using a sword. After their trip to Hybras he asked Butler to give him basic training. Artemis grasped the combat quickly and was reasonably good with a blade. Artemis stepped out the way of Andrew's overhead swing and took a swipe at his targets lower leg. Andrew jumped it and as he landed aimed a crafty kick at Artemis's leg. Artemis fell on to one knee. Andrew laughed "that all you got rich kid I expected as much." Artemis pushed himself up and balanced himself. Andrew took another swing and there blades clashed. Artemis was nearly thrown off balance by the forceful blow. He aimed a low cut at Andrew's ribs which was neatly dodged. Andrew rushed forward and slammed his shoulder into Artemis. Artemis fell but as he hit the ground he swept his leg under Andrews knocking him over. Artemis was up in a flash and so was Andrew. The fight had gained quite a crowd. The blades clashed together again and again sparks flying. Then Andrew succeeded in cutting Artemis's jacket. Still the kept going. The crash of metal on metal was the only thing that could be heard in the courtyard. Both of them were panting now, him more than Andrew. But they both knew that neither of them would last much longer. So Artemis did the smart thing and conserved his energy only blocking when he needed to. Andrew on the other hand was showing no restraint. His blond hair was drenched in sweat. He charged at Artemis trying to knock him over again. Artemis stepped out the way and stuck out his foot. Andrew tumbled to the ground breathing heavily. "Wow you're not too bad rich kid; you might even be able to look after her." Artemis offered him a hand. The crowd dispersed now that the fight was over. The only people remaining were Artemis, Andrew, Madam Ko, Beckett and Holly. "She will see you now, follow me." Madam Ko's voice rang out through the courtyard. She walked towards some stairs set into the side of the foothill. Artemis and Holly followed her.

As they walked Madam Ko explained to them the importance of not angering her. Who she was Holly was not entirely certain. "Do not try to rush her she does not like being rushed it makes her lose track of her thoughts." After a short walk they arrived at the mouth of a cave. "Go inside I will wait for you to leave" Madam Ko waved her hand towards the cave. Holly stood beside Artemis and locked her hand in his. They walked into the dark.

After a few minutes of stumbling through the dark, They arrived into an opening. It was a beautiful cavern with a pool of clear water at its centre. Along the walls grew a verity of blue crystals. They both stared open mouthed at the beautiful sight. To their left they could just make out the flicker of orange flame from another cave mouth. They walked towards it. Inside was an area very reminiscent of an infirmary. Beds lined the walls and in one corner there was a collection of shelves and siting behind a desk was something neither of them had expected to see.

She stood with her back to them looking through a collection of files. She hummed to her self and picked one up. Holly stared open mouthed at the Pixie. "It just doesn't make sense why the Fowl boy. I can't have anything to do with. No that's not like him, I mean why risk it all, he's built him self such a great empire, what is he planning." Artemis stepped into the makeshift infirmary. "Miss Jones I requested a word with you, Madam Ko said you were happy to oblige." She didn't look up. Holly elbowed Artemis in the ribs. He stared down at her. "She's on the LEPs missing person list. Orchid Jones she diapered in the early fifteen hundreds. She was declared dead after Foaly couldn't locate her after six weeks of searching how is she here." The Pixie at last looked up from her rambling. "Of course the centaur couldn't find me, the crystals made sure to that. Now you wanted to know about Damien let's get sat down.

They sat in a small dining area near the back of the infirmary. Orchid was sat across from them sipping from a mug of tea. Holly sat next to Artemis her hand in his. "Damien came to join the blue diamonds in 1899 50 years after I joined as the medical advisor. He walked into the cave followed closely by Varun Crow the leader of the diamonds at the time. He didn't even bat an eye at me, but he was obsessed with the crystals. He humbly requested to come work with me when he wasn't training Crow accepted.

So that was how it worked he'd train all day and work here through out the night. He became skilled in murder but also in healing. Most of the people he injured, he would fix. He started spending more time here. Then one day I found him he was sat at one of the tables pretty much singing. He said he'd done it. He said he could raise the dead, bring Fenrir back to him. He said he would show me. He took me to a side room, the morgue. There on the table was a girl Kristin I think her name was. She'd been mauled by a group of wolves kept in the animal combat area. There were chunks missing from her. He poured a blue liquid down her throat. Her wounds healed and she came back from the dead. But things went wrong she attacked us. She was what you would call a zombie. Damien disposed of her quickly. The next day he was gone. He'd left a note, I still have it somewhere." She got up and headed for a section of the room covered by a curtain.

After five minutes of the sound of things being moved the pixie remerged. She held a withered piece of paper in her hand. She showed it to them  
_Orchid_

_I'm sorry for rushing of in the middle of the night  
with just a few tweaks the liquid can bring him back.  
But I have to try and bring him back.  
I hope that one day we will meet again.  
When the wolf comes for you don't be afraid_

She looked at them tears in her eyes. "I decided to keep an ear out for him so when your families kidnaping linked back to him I could not wait to meet you and help you. Did he by any chance leave you a clue?" She grinned when he passed over the scrap of paper. She studied it. "This appears to be relevant to your adventures; he's playing games with you. Think boy you're meant to be clever." Artemis pondered the riddle. Words flashed in his head _pit, fell, creatures, rich, death._ They were linked. "To think after you saved that lemur you'd hope to remember this."_ Lemur. _He had it "The Exstinctionist Compound!" Orchid grinned at him. "Good boy Fowl now move you have visitors down at your plane." She shooed them out of the cave.

The trip to the jet was a quite one Artemis sullen after leaving his brother with the pushy Madam Ko refused to speak just rested his head on holly's shoulder. Holly wondered if he'd be able to cope with current events. The boy, well man now was never very normal and she thought that current events may have pushed him off the edge. That made Holly wonder about his feelings for her. Was this all a reaction to his current situation or was there something more. She loved him but did he love her. Andrew turned to look at them from the driver's seat of the jeep. "So rich kid you're going looking for your family, want some help." Artemis blinked and stared at him. "You are offering your services. Fine meet us in Morocco in three days." Andrew stared at the road ahead "where in Morocco" Artemis chuckled "we will find you my dear man. Farewell" Andrew pulled up next to the jet. Holly and Artemis pulled up next to the jet. "See you in Morocco rich kid." He turned the jeep around and drove away. Holly headed inside the jet to get a nap before heading to morocco. She trotted into the bathroom. She flicked on the shower, got undressed and when it was hot enough hopped underneath. She sighed as the hot water hit her back.

As Holly flicked of the shower she heard a yell from outside the jet. The blood rushed to her head. _That was Artemis I have to help him. _Holly threw on her shimmer suit and headed outside. There was Trouble and a group of LEP officers arresting Artemis. Holly was down there in a flash. "Commander what the hell are you doing" Trouble stared at her. "Holly it's the only way we can get him into Haven we need your help." "What is it Trouble." He stared at Holly. "We think there is going to be a riot in the deeps, they've been chanting and singing about wolves, they seem certain the lord of wolves is coming to save them." "Who's been doing this Commander?" "All of them accept one Turnball Root. 


End file.
